Enough
by MRS.KittyTemong
Summary: Hanya ada satu pihak yang mencintai dan dan hanya ada satu pihak yang tersakiti, yaitu aku. Kristao! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Enough**

 **Cast: Kristao and other.**

 **Warning! Yaoi! Boys love! Yang gak suka keluar aja coeg!**

 **.**

.

05.30 am

" _ **Triiiing…! Triiiing…! Triiiing…!"**_

Pria itu terbangun dan langsung mematikan alarm di smartphone nya.

Cukup berat rasanya membawa tubuhnya untuk bangun karena masih ingin terlelap di kasur besar nan empuk miliknya. Tapi ia harus segera bangun menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Pria itu bangun, sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu merapikan tempat tidur nya, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, lalu turun ke bawah menuju dapur.

.

"Sarapan apa yang akan ku buat?" Gumam pria itu di depan kulkas. Isi di dalam kulkas sedikit sekali, hanya ada beberapa lembar roti, telur, susu, dan selai kacang. Sepertinya hari ini dia harus segera membuat catatan belanja untuk pergi ke market.

Tak ada pilihan yang lain dia harus membuat sarapan dari bahan yang tersisa di kulkas, jangan sampai ada yang tidak sarapan. Pria itu mulai menyiapkan sarapan dengan memasak telur, membuat teh, dan menaruh beberapa lembar roti di piring dengan selai kacang sebagai pendampingnya. Sederhana sekali bukan? Tapi semoga dia senang.

Pria itu melihat jam dinding di dekat ruang makan.

"Ya ampun! ini sudah hampir jam 7. Kenapa dia belum bangun?" Panik pria itu.

Dengan cepat dia menaiki anak tangga yang cukup melelahkan itu. Dan sekarang dia dihadapkan pada pintu kamar yang berwarna cokelat gelap itu, dengan sedikit ragu dia mengetok pelan pintu tersebut.

" _ **Tok tok.."**_

"Ka-kau tidak kerja hari ini? Ini sudah hampir jam 7 kau harus-"

" _ **Krieet"**_

Pria itu sedikit terkejut setelah melihat di hadapannya bukanlah lagi sebuah pintu, melainkan pria jakung yang berada tepat di hadapannya dengan wajah bitch face andalannya.

"Aku sudah memasang alarm, kau tenang saja." Ujar nya dingin. Pria itu hanya mengangguk kecil, sedikit takut mendengar suara kurang bersahabat dari pria berambut cokelat terang itu.

Pria jakung yang telah rapi dengan jas kantornya segera turun ke bawah meninggalkan pria itu yang masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Hufft…!" Pria itu sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya lega setelah berpapasan dengan pria jakung itu. Dan dia pun segera turun menyusul pria jakung yang sudah turun duluan.

Pria itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat pria jakung itu sedang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan langsung memakai sepatunya.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Aku sudah meminum teh nya sedikit." Jawabnya datar.

"Aku tidak tanya kau sudah meminum teh nya atau belum, yang aku tanya kau sarapan atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" Tanya pria itu sedih. Oke, sarapan itu terlihat sangat sederhana, tapi setidaknya dia harus memakannya sedikit agar diapun merasa sedikit lebih senang jika sarapan buatannya benar-benar di hargai.

"Hari ini aku sedang tak ingin makan roti ataupun telur." Jawab pria itu enteng.

"Tapi kau harus sarapan!"

"Dan aku tidak mau! Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Hari ini aku tak ingin memakan sarapan buatanmu!"

"Kau- Haaa…!" Ini benar-benar menguras pria itu menjerit marah dan segera menstabilkan emosinya. Jangan sampai dia mengeluarkan amarahnya di pagi yang cerah ini.

Tanpa pamit, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun…,

 _ **"Blam!"**_

Pintu tertutup dengan cepat.

pria jakung itu langsung pergi meninggalkan si pria itu sendiri dengan perasaan campur aduk.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah 1 tahun Kris…"

.

"Benar-benar tidak ada perubahan."

.

"Apa kau tidak bosan?"

.

Tes…

"Benar-benar sia saja kita hidup seperti ini."

.

"Aku sudah mencoba tapi kau tidak mau mencoba."

.

"Sepertinya perlahan-perlahan kau ingin menghancurkanku."

.

"Sakit…"

.

"Sakit sekali.."

.

"Benar-benar tidak ada kemajuan Kris.."

Tes…

.

.

.

.

"Cukup, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!"

.

.

.

Halo! Maaf kalau udh lama gak update fanfic nya lagi karna gak ada waktu untuk bwt fanfic atau lanjutin fanfic lain yang ceritanya udah pd ngawur :v Sebenarnya lagi mood aja mo bwt fanfic baru sebenarnya mo lanjutin fanfic The Chance, tp bingung mo di mulai darimana. Ini baru prolog nya doang chap depan baru ku bwt ceritanya. Kalo ada yg baca ini fanfic ya alhamdulillah, terimakasih tp jangan lupa kasih review ya.. supaya aku semangat lanjutin ff nya.

Review pliss miaww..~~~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback**_

 **12 June, 19xx**

 **.**

Para mahasiswa berlalu lalang di sekitar salah satu kampus ternama di Beijing. Ada yang saling mengobrol, menikmati makan siang, membaca buku, bermain musik, berpacaran dan masih banyak lagi.

Di kampus ini juga memiliki salah satu mahasiswa menjadi idola para remaja putri. Perempuan mana yang tidak menjerit senang saat salah satu mahasiswa tampan ini berjalan di hadapan mereka.

Berbadan tinggi dengan bentuk tubuh yang proposional, berwajah tampan, berkulit putih, berambut pirang, bibir yang lumayan tebal dan mata tajamnya yang langsung memikat siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Tapi sayang nya pria ini jarang sekali tersenyum, atau mungkin tidak pernah. Jika kedapatan dia tersenyum mungkin itu merupakan sebuah keajaiban bagi para fans nya.

Para fans nya jarang yang mengungkapkan secara langsung jika mereka mencintai sosok pria itu, mereka lebih senang memberi hadiah dan surat cinta ke dalam loker atau di meja nya. Hanya ada beberapa fans nya yang secara terang-terangan memberikan hadiah secara langsung kepada nya, bahkan ada yang fans yang meminta nya untuk berkencan dengannya. Tapi dia hanya diam dan meninggalkan fansnya tanpa sepatah kata pun dan berakhir dengan fans yang menangis keras karena ditinggal begitu saja olehnya.

Tapi hanya ada satu orang yang beruntung bisa melihatnya tersenyum, bahkan dia bisa memeluk dan mencium bibir pria itu dengan mesranya. So lucky right?

"Claudia." Sapa pria itu.

Yaaah… Nama yang bagus bukan? Begitu pula dengan orangnya. Wanita cantik yang memakai dress berwarna kuning putih sepanjang lutut itu berambut hitam lurus panjang, berbadan ramping, kaki jenjang, dan memiliki senyum yang dapat menggetarkan hati pria itu.

Wanita itulah pusat dunia pria itu.

"Kris.."

Pasangan yang serasi bukan? Wu yifan dan Claudia Wang mereka bagaikan prince dan princess yang keluar dari cerita dongeng. Belum ada yang tahu jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka memang sengaja tidak mengumbarkan hal tersebut, mereka tak ingin orang lain tahu, cukup mereka berdua saja.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Claudia

"Tidak, aku kan menunggu mu." Ujar Kris sambil mengelus rambut halus milik kekasihnya. Untungnya saat ini kampus tidak ada seorang pun kecuali mereka berdua di sebuah taman kampus tersebut. Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang membelakangi taman bunga milik kampus itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang juga? Apa kau juga menunggu ku?" Tanya Kris percaya diri.

"Cih, dasar. Tanpa menunggu mu aku juga bisa pulang sendiri. Aku baru menyelesaikan tugas ku."

"Ayo, pulang dengan ku." Ajak Kris sambil memegang tangan halus

"Tapi aku baru meminta paman Xue untuk menjemputku."

"Oh, ayolah bilang saja padanya kalau kau pulang bersama ku. Akhir-akhir ini kita sudah jarang bertemu."

"Jika aku bersama mu aku tak yakin kau akan langsung membawa ku kerumah." Ujar Claudia sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

'Cup'

Kris mengecup bibir Claudia mesra

"Hehe kau tahu saja. Ayo kita jalan-jalan dulu, setelah itu baru aku membawa mu pulang. Come on!" Ajak Kris riang sambil menggenggam erat tangan Claudia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah kekanakan Kris. Jika saja fans nya tahu sikap asli Kris mereka pasti tak percaya.

.

.

.

Terlihat sepasang ibu dan anak yang menjadi tontonan banyak orang. Banyak yang tertawa geli melihat mereka berdua.

"Mama, jangan tinggalkan aku~"

"Haish! Tao lepaskan tangan mama!" Sang ibu berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat anaknya di lengannya.

"Mama aku belum punya teman disini, ku mohon mengertilah. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, aku takut ma~" Rajuk pemuda itu sambil menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher ibunya dan memeluk samping tubuh ramping ibunya dengan manjanya.

"Tao hentikanlah! Kau membuat mama malu!" Sang ibu berusaha memisahkan dirinya dari jeratan bayi besar nya. Sang ibu sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya malu saat banyak orang yang melihat tingkah konyol putra manja nya ini.

"Mama~"

'Duak!' Sang ibu memberikan jitakan sayangnya pada kepala anak tunggalnya.

"Akh! Sakit."

"Berhentilah bertingkah kekanak-kanakan Tao! Kau sudah besar! Carilah temanmu sendiri! Kalau kau masih bertingkah seperti ini mama tak segan-segan menendang bokong mu sekarang!" Amarah sang ibu tak bisa di bendung lagi. Dia tak perduli lagi saat semua orang mulai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat aksi konyol mereka berdua.

"Mama jahat~" Rajuk pemuda bernama Tao itu sambil sedikit memajukan bibirnya sambil mengelus ingin mamanya bisa menemani nya, karena dia baru saja pindah dari Qingdao menuju Beijing. Jadi wajar saja saja dia belum punya teman sama sekali di sini.

"Pergi sana hush! Mama bukan hanya mengurus mu saja. Cepat ke kelasmu dan belajarlah dengan baik! Mama pulang." Sang ibu pergi meninggalkan Tao dengan secepat kilat.

Tao hanya menatap sedih melihat ibunya tidak mau menemani nya bersekolah. Oh ayolah Tao! Kau bukan anak TK yang setiap hari harus di tunggu sang ibu sampai pulang sekolah.

Walaupun tingkah Tao tadi terlihat sangat memalukan tapi pesonanya cukup mengikat beberapa perempuan dan juga laki-laki yang melihatnya.

Berbadan tinggi dan ramping, berkulit sedikit gelap, bermata sedikit tajam dengan kantung mata hitamnya yang menjadi ciri khasnya, memiliki bibir kucing, warna rambutnya yang mencolok dengan warna silver, dan beberapa tindikan di telinganya yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya mengecap dirinya sebagai bad boy.

Tapi Tao bukanlah seorang bad boy, melainkan kebalikan dari itu. Tao adalah anak yang ceria, suka tersenyum, manja, polos, suka menolong, sayang pada orang tua dan rajin menabung(?)

Tao yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di tempatnya segera menuju kelasnya. Sekedar informasi, ini adalah hari pertama bagi Tao dan beberapa siswa lainnya memasuki jenjang SMA. Beruntung sekali Tao bisa langsung masuk ke salah satu SMA yang bergengsi di ibukota China itu. Padahal nilai akademik Tao biasa-biasa saja, tapi karena dia sering menjuarai beberapa kejuaraan wushu dan menyabet beberapa penghargaan, membuatnya dengan mudah memasuki SMA ternama di Beijing ini. Prestasi yang luar biasa kan?

' **Brak!'**

Tao membuka kasar pintu kelasnya yang membuat beberapa siswa yang berada di kelas mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Tao. Dengan gaya cool nya Tao menenteng tas di bahunya. Apa kau benar-benar ingin membuat kesan Bad Boy di hari pertama mu sekolah Tao?

Timbullah beberapa suara bisikan para penghuni kelas tersebut saat melihat Tao memasuki kelas. Ada yang kagum melihat penampilan modis Tao, dan ada juga tidak suka melihat tindakan Tao yang dianggap sangat mengganggu. Tapi Tao tidak perduli, kepala Tao sedari tadi celingak-celinguk mencari bangku kosong untuk dirinya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah, jadi mereka bebas memilih bangku yang mereka sukai. Tao pun memilih bangku yang terletak di sudut kiri belakang. Dan Tao melihat seorang siswa yang memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan musik di earphone nya yang duduk di sebelah bangku yang dipilihnya.

Tao langsung duduk di bangku yang dipilihnya dan melihat calon teman sebangkunya, lalu dia melepaskan sebelah earphonenya.

"Ni hao." Ucap Tao tepat di telinga pemuda itu. Tentu saja pemuda itu terkejut dan menatap geram tindakan Tao yang sangat tidak sopan itu, pemuda itu langsung memasang sebelah earphone nya yang di lepas oleh Tao. Tapi Tao hanya tersenyum ramah kepadanya seperti tidak melakukan kesalahan sama sekali.

Tao kembali melepaskan sebelah earphone pemuda itu.

"Nama ku Tao, nama mu siapa?" Tanya Tao sambil memberikan tangannya pada pemuda itu.

Tapi pemuda itu mendecak pelan dan kembali memasang earphone nya dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Tao.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya karena dia benar-benar di acuhkan oleh calon teman sebangkunya itu. Lalu Tao melihat name tag pemuda itu.

Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya Tao kembali melepaskan sebelah earphone nya.

"Hai Oh Sehun, senang bertemu dengan mu!"

"Yak! Hentikanlah!" Teriak pemuda yang ternyata bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu. Dia benar-benar sudah gerah oleh tingkah Tao yang sangat menyebalkan tersebut. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Tao malah tertawa saat mendengar suara Sehun.

"Phhfft.. Hahaha, Kau pasti bukan orang China kan? Logat mu aneh sekali, Oh Se-Hun." Tao mengejek cara bicara Sehun yang terdengar aneh menurutnya.

Sehun yang tidak ambil pusing mencoba mengambil sebelah earphone nya lagi.

'Grep'

Tao mengambil tangan putih pucat Sehun dan menatap wajah datar Sehun.

'Deg' Sehun sedikit terkejut saat melihat mata Tao.

"Aku pinjam sebelah earphone mu ya Sehun~ Ucap Tao manja dan langsung memakai sebelah earphone milik Sehun, walaupun dia belum mendapatkan izin dari Sehun untuk boleh memakai sebelah earphone nya.

"Wuah! Ini lagu GD! Kau tahu? Aku adalah penggemar nomor satu GD! Ternyata kau juga suka GD ya? Wah sepertinya kita akan menjadi teman sebangku yang serasi!" Ucap Tao heboh.

Tao mencoba mengikuti lirik lagu milik GD yang berjudul That xx yang sedang di putar di smartphone milik Sehun.

Sehun berdecih pelan saat mendengar suara Tao yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut, logatnya sangat aneh, Sehun merasa dia tak pantas menyanyikan lagu Korea.

Walaupun Sehun merasa sedikit terusik, dia kembali mendengarkan lagu di smartphonenya dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya, sementara Tao masih mengikuti alunan lagu milik salah satu member Big Bang asal negeri gingseng itu dengan antusiasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Waaa! ampuni saya tbc nya ngegantung banget :v

Buat yang belum tahu Claudia Wang, ituloh cewek yang pernah cipokan sama Kris di film Somewhere only we know :v Tau kan? Udhlah jangan diinget lagi nanti nambah baper :v

Nama aslinya Wang Likun, tp gue ngerasa namanya agak aneh untuk bwt di fanfic, tp setelah gue cari di google nama lainnya itu Claudia Wang, yg udh gue comot aja namanya karena gue ngerasa nama itu lebih keren. Dan ternyata Wang Likun umurnya 5 tahun di atas Kris! Oh No! Kris ciuman sama tante2! #Lebay Tp gue akuin Wang Likun itu cantik, gue cukup kaget sama umurnya yg ternyata jauh lebih tua drpd Kris. Wang Likun awet muda! :v

Oh ya!

Welcome 2016!

Siap-siap salah buat tahun pas masuk sekolah nanti :v

Angkat tangannya dong yang tahun baruan cuma di rumah aja :v Bener2 gak pergi kemana-mana tahun baru ini, biasanya tiap tahun baru pasti pergi ke kota liat kembang api sama makan jagung bakar, skrng cuma bisa liat kembang api di tv :v

Tapi gue gak ngerasa sedih kok, gue malah skrng biasa-biasa aja klo liat org lg happy2 an liat kembang api skrng. Karena gue muslim, mungkin lebih baik gue memperingati tahun baru islam aja #ceileh tiba-tiba saya jadi anak sholeha :v

Oh ya kira-kira kristao ngerayain tahun baru dmna ya? Apakah mereka berduaan ngerayain tahun barunya? #khayalan_KTS :V

Ya ampun itu dua makhluk manusia kapan sih jumpanya?! Gue udh lumutan nih nunggu mereka bisa tampil berdua di publik, mereka kan sama-sama ada china kan? Pengen hubungan mereka bisa baikan lagi, trus lengketan lagi seperti saat mereka masih jd member exo, huhuhu itu salah satu harapan gue di tahun 2015 #ralat 2016 ini. Semoga terkabul! Amin Ya Allah!

Gomawo chingu! Udh baca fanfic ini...

Ojo lali review yo!

Review pliss Miaw~~


End file.
